Akatsuki en Trouble in Terrorist Town
by Kumai-chan
Summary: (Resubido para corregir algunos errores) ¡Garry's mod (Trouble in Terrorist Town) protagonizado por los Akatsuki! Nuestros villanos se enfrentan unos a otros para evitar morir a manos del traidor, pero, ¿Quién es el traidor? ¡Ven a descubrirlo! Si no estás familiarizado con el juego, no entenderás el fic :3


Esta loca idea se me ocurrió mientras jugaba al juego ya dicho en el título (Trouble in Terrorist Town) con unas amigas, así que disfruten, aunque no sé si hacer un One-shot, Two-shot o los capítulos que necesite, ayúdenme a decidir, si les gusta hago más ;D

**Si no están familiarizados con el juego, no entenderán el fic :3**

* * *

**Akatsuki en Trouble in Terrorist Town**

Una nueva campaña está a punto de comenzar. Los diez miembros se miran fijamente mientras en el reloj marca los segundos para empezar una nueva partida

3...2...1... ¡A matar!

¿Quién es el traidor?

Al llegar al uno, todos buscan la forma de apartarse mientras buscan a candidatos a traidor mientras que el traidor o la traidora intenta disimular. Deidara forma un ave de arcilla y se eleva en ella, preparando sus bombas para usar a quién se le acerca. Konan abre sus alas de papel para observar la pelea que se estaba montando abajo. Pain usó su Camino Deva para elevarse y posarse ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de Konan, nunca se sabe quién es el traidor. Zetsu se hunde en las profundidades de la tierra, no quiere que le maten. En los casos de Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu, estaban todos en posición de pelea fijando la vista en movimientos ajenos, esperando que el tridor cometa un paso en falso y sea descubierto.

-Menuda pelea se va a formar abajo- Comentó Deidara en su ave

-¡Yo se que el traidor es Kakuzu! ¡Todos a por él!- Gritó con toda su fuerza Hidan para comenzar a atacar a Kakuzu con su guadaña

-En todas las rondas dices eso, pareces desesperado, ¿No será que tú eres el traidor?- El avaro se preparaba para sacar a sus corazones

-Tú tampoco te ves muy fiable, Kisame- Itachi activó su Mangekyo Sharingan

-Que vá Itachi, no te perdonaré si tu eres el traidor- Kisame sacó a Samehada de su espada y la empuña contra su compañero

-¡Tobi no quiere luchar con sus sempais! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- Gritaba desesperado Tobi corriendo en círculos cuando unos hilos de chakra de Sasori lo sujetaron y lo dejaron inmóvil en el suelo

-Seguro es Tobi, y no sabe hacer nada por idiota- Sasori, dentro de Hiruko, aprovechó que había discapacitado a Tobi y le clavó su cola en la nuca, eliminándolo

-¡Sasori-san mató a Tobi!- El buen chico estaba en modo fantasma para ver cómo seguía la lucha

-¡Es verdad! De seguro es Sasori-danna y lo intenta esconder- Deidara comenzó a preparar sus arcillas explosivas con el propósito de matar a su maestro

-_Suiton:_ _Suikōdan no Jutsu- _Kisame atacó a Itachi con su misil de tiburón, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y evadió el ataque

-_Amaterasu- _Contrarrestó el Uchiha y esas llamas casi matan a Kisame

-_Chakram- _Un aro de papel se dirige al líder que lo atraviesa, pero resultaba ser sólo un clon- Maldición, estoy segura que Pain es el traidor- Maldijo la única mujer en la organización

-¿Y cómo no estamos seguros que no eres tú la traidora?- Los explosivos que estaban dirigidos en un comienzo para Sasori, ahora Deidara decidió lanzárselos a Konan, que los esquivó elevándose más de lo que estaba

-¡Kakuzu bastardo!- En un descuido de Hidan, Kakuzu le había cortado la cabeza, quedando así eliminado del juego y en modo fantasma

-No era Hidan, de seguro es Zetsu, no lo se lo vio desde que empezó la ronda- Kakuzu se fue corriendo siguiendo cuanto podía el rastro del hombre planta

-¡Bienvenido Hidan-san!- Lo saludó alegremente Tobi

-Maldito Kakuzu, me las vas a pagar...- Susurró muy enojado

-_Satetsu Kaih__ō_- Justo arriba de Sasori se crea una esfera gigante llena de picos- Ahora verán- Todos los picos se lanzan contra Kakuzu, Itachi y Kisame, aunque sólo logra darle a Kisame porque no fue lo bastante rápido como para evadirla

-Yo no era el traidor- Comenta el tiburón en modo fantasma junto a Hidan y Tobi- Yo digo que es Pain

-Tobi piensa que es Deidara-sempai

-¡Cállate Tobi!- Le grita el rubio

-Yo digo que es el avaro de Kakuzu, ¡Maldito, me mató!- Gruñó el Jashinista

-_Shinra Tensei- _Pain ataca a Itachi por la espalda y lo manda a volar lejos, estampándose contra un árbol y cayendo inconsciente, momento que el líder no desaprovecha y le clava un Kunai en el corazón-... después de todo no era él

-Jajaja, bienvenido, Itachi- Se burló su compañero

-No molestes Kisame, no vi venir ese ataque- Se defendió y puso su atención en los que quedaban, porque tarde o temprano se descubriría el traidor

-...- Deidara bajó de su ave y sus bocas comenzaron a preparar otro explosivo- Mira danna- Llamó a su maestro y le lanzó un explosivo- ¡C3!

Todo el campo de lucha estaba cubierto por una cortina de humo, a causa de la gran explosión del rubio. Hidan, Tobi, Itachi y Kisame se concentran para intentar divisar algo, y lo primero que ven es el modo fantasma de Sasori, que literalmente estaba hechando humo de la furia

-Sólo quedan Zetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu, Pain y Konan- Comentó Itachi, mientras la mayoría apostaba para ver quién era el traidor

-_Mokuton: Chika no Ne no Jutsu- _A los pies de Deidara se comienzan a levantar raíces a escalas gigantescas que lo apresaron y lo fueron aplastando con una fuerza sobrehumana, causándole la muerte

-¡Maldito Zetsu! ¡Cuando lo vea lo va a pasar mal!- Gritó el rubio junto con los otros modo fantasmas

-Bien, sólo quedan Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pain y Konan- Dijo Sasori, feliz por ver cómo el causante de su muerte moría

-Hmp- Se limitó a decir el ojiazul

-Oigan miren, los líderes están peleando- Dijo Tobi, todavía con su característico tono de voz

Era verdad, Pain y Konan empuñaban sus Kunai, papeles bomba, Shuriken y todo lo que tenían a mano con la esperanza de dañar a su contrincante

-Esto se acaba, Konan- El líder tomó dos Kunai y dos Shuriken y se alejó un poco de ella, realizando unos sellos de manos- _F__ūton: Repp__ūsh____ō-_ Una ráfaga de viento avanzó rápidamente hacia Konan, llevando a mayor velocidad las armas

-Rayos...- Pudo esquivar la ráfaga y los dos Kunai, pero las Shuriken le dieron en las piernas, una en cada una, dejándola en el suelo

-Tienes una oportunidad de salvarte Konan, sólo tienes que decirme si eres la traidora- Dijo Pain acercándose a ella

-¿No crees que si soy la traidora me deberías matar igual?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica

-No vaya a ser como Tobi, que la última vez que le tocó ser traidor empezó a correr en círculos y a gritar: "¡Ahh, Tobi es el traidor! ¡Tobi no sabe que hacer! ¡Ayuden a Tobi!- Rió Deidara burlándose de la paleta

-Maldita planta...- Por otro lado, Kakuzu y Zetsu andaban luchando en unas no muy buenas condiciones, Zetsu se había dividido y Kakuzu había sacado a sus cinco corazones, entonces andaban en una pelea muy pareja

-¡Ja!- Aprovechando la distracción del líder, Konan se levantó y le lanzó los Kunai directo a la espalda de éste

-¡¿Qué...- Se dio vuelta sacando los Kunai y observó a su compañera, con una mirada rara- Si tanto quieres luchar, entonces así sea- El Camino Asura apareció al lado suyo y empezó a atacar a Konan con sus misiles y láseres- Eso te mantendrá ocupada un rato mientras voy a eliminar a esos dos- Desapareció de allí dirigiéndose hacia Zetsu y Kakuzu, quiénes ya estaban exhaustos y casi no podían continuar, así que se detuvo y utilizó el _Chibaku Tensei _para atraerlos y atraparlos con sus manos

Una vez que hubo hecho eso, se elevó en el aire y fue con todo hacia la tierra, recibiendo el impacto los pobres de Kazkuzu y Zetsu. Salió del gran hoyo que se había formado y dentro de éste estaban inconscientes los dos miembros

-_Chakram- _El líder no vio venir ese ataque de Konan que le dio en el corazón, quedando así eliminado del juego- Ustedes dos ya están más que muertos así tirados en un hoyo- Lanzó dos Shuriken hacia sus corazones

**¡The traitors win!**

**-**¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras tú, Konan!- Gritaba el líder mientras recobraban su cuerpo y las heridas desaparecían

-¡Maldito Kakuzu, la próxima me la vas a pagar por haberme matado!- Hidan apuntó con su guadaña hacia el tesorero- No me interesa si llegas a ser o no el traidor, ¿Entiendes?

-Da igual, yo sólo quería elimnarte- Dijo calmado ignorando las amenazas de Hidan

-Bueno, ha sido buena fingiendo, incluso yo habría dicho que era Zetsu porque se había esfumado desde el primer momento- Comentó Itachi, un poco pensativo

-Bueno, va a empezar otra ronda, ¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Konan

-¡Sí!- Respondieron casi todos emocionados

-Sí- Contestaron los que siempre eran serios, como Pain, Itachi, Sasori y Zetsu

* * *

**¿Saben? Creo que voy a hacer otro capítulo porque siento que éste fue muy apresurado y no pude describir bien las reacciones de cada uno ni detallar bien las peleas, así que no se sorprendan si ven otro capítulo ;)**

**Planeo sacar una versión Prop Hunt :3**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Se despide Kumai-chan**


End file.
